Applestar
is a reddish mottled tabby she-cat with two stripes from eyes to muzzle, and a nick in her ear. She is large, and has a long tail. She has amber-orange eyes. Personality :She is quite stern and impatient. She does not tolerate kits and apprentices from getting in her way, and will usually hiss at them. Has no soft spot for males due to being more focused on being a warrior than having kits. Absolutely only cares about protecting her clanmates. She is hot-headed, and thus she sometimes gets ahead of herself. History Background :Prior to her leadership, she had a normal, average clan life. She was born to Furzeheart and Boulderspots during a unusually warm leaf-bare, along with her siblings, Morningkit, Brownkit, and Mousekit. :Soon, she and her siblings become apprentices. Her mentor is Cypressclaw, who was a strict, no-nonsense cat who shaped this rough bag of skin n' bones to what she's today. Her brother, Mousepaw started to get ill, for unknown reasons. :Shortly after she became a warrior, with the name Applefall, the newly named Mouseheart collapsed one day, and died not long after. Much to her parents and her sisters, Brownfur and Morningnose's surprise, she didn't even feel the smallest hint of remorse for the tom. :After many moons of training apprentices, she was appointed deputy by the old leader, Badgerstar. Applefall for once showed emotion, proud of her new rank. But even this didn't stop her crave of becoming the best leader the clan has ever known. Driven by self-perseverance, she eventually became leader when Badgerstar was murdered by Cloudsky, a skilled senior warrior of another clan. :Applestar went to the Moonfalls, and got her nine lives from Furzeheart, Dapplefur, Featherstar, Mistytail, Rainfur, Goldenstripe, Smallclaw, Jaggedears, Whitepelt and Palewhisker. Since then, she has ruled sternly but well in her home clan. When the darker times came during one leaf-bare, she was well prepared, and decided to find more ways to hunt on SandClan territory, which helped her clan survive. Roleplay History :Applestar is first mentioned when the medicine cat, Mosquitowhisker, looks around, waiting for the leader. She pads over to the tom, a stern look exposed in her eyes, and she greets Mosquitowhisker, twitching her tail. Upon asking what he wants, Applestar thinks about how she hates being called over for stupid tasks, such as punishing a trouble-making apprentice. It is revealed that though she is reluctant to perform such tasks, Applestar knows it is for the good of her Clan. Then, she recalls how she was chosen as deputy- she had all the skills, excelling in most, despite her temper. :Mosquitowhisker snaps at Russetpaw, remembering how he anticipated that his patience would run thin the moment Applestar named him his apprentice. Turning back to Applestar, Mosquitowhisker, flicking his tail at Russetpaw, begins to complain about the apprentice, only to be interrupted by his kin, Owlkit. As Russetpaw pads away, he thinks about how Applestar is a dreadful leader. After the mentor and apprentice go to violent measures of arguing, Applestar is brought a mouse from Flamewhisker, who comments that the mouse pretty much leaped into her paws. :Ignoring the offer, Applestar hisses at the medicine cats to stop hollering like eagles and work, agitated by the death of Gullstripe. She acknowledges the anger of a gray-brown tom, then turns to her deputy, praising the catch. Applestar proceeds to tell her deputy to set up a border patrol, because LunaClan has been threatening the Clan, and need to be watched before another pointless battle occurs. In doing so, she recalls the deaths of Russetclaw and Neritepelt, who had died in a previous fight. :Mosquitowhisker, without aggression, hisses in the ear of Applestar, asking what he is supposed to do about Russetpaw. Meanwhile, Russetpaw begins to run away, containing knowledge that his mentor and Applestar hate him. In response to this, Applestar tells Mosquitowhisker to leave Russetpaw as a warrior apprentice, and that he would be given a responsible mentor- possibly Applestar herself. She then asks why Russetpaw desired to be a medicine cat, then did not. :Swanpaw wakes up, wanders outside the den, then goes to Applestar, who appears to be sending out patrols. She asks the leader if she may go with a patrol, adding that she really wants to stretch her legs. Firefeather follows Swanpaw, asking the same question, and Applestar approves, giving a stern glance to the cats. Applestar proceeds to organise patrols- allowing Firefeather to lead one, with Swanpaw and Bitternfoot to join him, as well as telling Flamewhisker to lead a hunting patrol with Sparrowwing and Bouldertail joining her. :After sorting out the patrols, Applestar leaps off the Highstump, planning to visit Morningnose so the two could meet for a small talk, possibly with Brownfur. Swanpaw nods her thanks to the leader, then follows Bitternfoot out of the camp. Firefeather performs the same, followed by Sparrowwing. Mosquitowhisker goes up to Applestar, asking if she knew where Pigeonpaw was, since she might help out the medicine cat rather than Russetpaw. :Applestar hesitates for a moment before telling Mosquitowhisker that he can ask her, for she is certain that Pigeonpaw might let Poppyflight or Blizzardheart look after her kits Family Father: Boulderspots - status unknown Mother: Furzeheart - Deceased; verified StarClan resident Sisters: Brownfur - Living, Morningnose - Living Brother: Mouseheart - Deceased, suspected StarClan resident Trivia Leader Category:Leader Category:She-cats Category:Bbun's Cats Category:SandClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Apprentice Category:Kit